Beauty in body
by crazysmile15
Summary: Kisame and Sakura drabbles again, but this time its the second part of my trilogy Beauty in mind, body and soul. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: Boredom

**N/A: **Hi, again it is I. So this is the second part of my trilogy called Beauty in mind, body and soul. Hope you like

P.S I don't own Naruto

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Boredom**

**Pairing: **Kisami/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Words: **

Sakura sat quietly on the plush sofa in the TV room, wondering where everyone was today. She hadn't been told that they were all in a meeting now, but she had an idea on the subject they were to discuss. Kisami's behavior lately was getting on everyone's nerves. However, the members couldn't just gang up and kill Kisami, that would give her the right to beat there asses into hell. Ah, how life was so unfair sometimes.

That's why Sakura was sitting in the living room watching reruns of a crappie sitcom that had been off the air for who knows how long. And it should have stayed that way, because the special effects were indeed special, if you let a three year old make them. The fight sequences were off, and the jokes were just plane dumb. What she didn't know was that in the meeting room the Akatsuki members were trying to convince Kisami to fuck Sakura and get it over and done with. Kisami had almost beat there faces in. Even Konan was putting in her two cents, which were not needed.

But they all agreed that Kisami had a thing for the newest member of Akatsuki, and that it was clear Sakura felt the same way. Kisami wasn't so sure about that, they all told him that if he looked closer he would see that Sakura was clearly in the same state as he was. So, in the end Kisami was out numbered and forced to get it over and done with Sakura before they killed the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2: Gentle

**Disclaimer:** I really do not want to have to say **I do not own Naruto**, so this disclaimer goes along with the other chapters of this story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Gentle**

**Pairing: **Kisami/Sakura

**Rating: **T

The next week proved to be boring as Sakura healed the same damn people and watched the same boring ass sitcom. It wasn't in tell Kisami finally got the guts to sit down and watch the show with her, that she realized how close they were. There shoulders brushing lightly, and of all the days Kisami had decided to wear a tank top, so there was no barrier between them. Because on that same day she had worn a t-shirt with really short sleeves. Sakura knew she said this to much but my God this was so unfair; why life did you have to be so unfair.

"What the hell are we watching cherry blossom, cause I don't see how anyone could like this show. It's complete bullshit!" Sakura just nodded in agreement, and then started flicking through different channels. Sakura couldn't take the silence so she finally sighed dramatically and laid her head softly on Kisami's shoulder. She heard the audible in take of breath on Kisami's part, and dunged her head deeper into his warm shoulder. Kisami hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder, then lightly started to heed towards her waist.

Kisami drew soft, gentle circles around her hip and then gently rubbed her stomach. Letting his blue hand settle just above the waistband of her black shorts. Sakura curled closer; he was so warm and cozy, that they both just about forgot that they were watching TV. All they were focused on were there reactions to different touches, gentle and innocent in there own way.


	3. Chapter 3: Practise

**Practise**

**Pairing : **Kisami/Sakura

**Rated : **T

Sakura got up early in the mornings to take her shower and then eat breakfast, all before she started practicing in the open space in the back of Akatsuki. It was her routine that she keep up her practicing of chakra control and genjutsu. She enjoyed the feeling of her chakra flowing in and out of her body, well then there was the feeling of Kisami which could not be compared to anything unlike this world. Speaking of which he had been watching her for the past few minutes, hiding in the shadows of the few marble arches that were still erect. "Kisami get out of the shadows now before I scream something nasty about you!"

Before she could get up Kisami had appeared behind her chuckling, "You would do no such thing, cause I'd snap that pretty little neck of yours before you could say it" That made her laugh. "But why would you brake my little neck if it was pretty, Kisami-_**kun**_" Sakura emphasized the **Kun** after she said his name. Kisami didn't even ask if she wanted to spar, he just guessed. Because when he swung his sword towards her neck she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, then reappeared behind him to kick him in the ass, which she got thank you very much.

For the rest of the morning they spared getting closer to each other whenever they could. At one point Kisami had grazed Sakura's breast making her jump back in shocked pleasure, but that gave Kisami time to swing again with samehaeda, nicking her perfect skin on her shoulder. She had jumped back again, but Kisami was paying attention to the cut he had just made. After that, they never spared again.


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**Jealousy**

**Pairing : **Kisami/Sakura

**Rated : **T

Jealousy was not an emotion Kisami permitted himself to have. So when Deidara started to make passes at Sakura, Kisami couldn't help but feel it bubble to the surface as one of his emotions. Jealousy was beneath him to feel, but Deidara was a very pretty man, and women fell at his feet all the time. Those hands to could dangerous things when it came to pleasuring a woman. That is why he and Deidara never got along.

Kisami was sick with jealousy one day when Deidara touched Sakura's hand innocently, such a simple touch and Kisami was burning with anger. It had been clear for months that Deidara had some feelings for Sakura. But Kisami had not begun to think that Deidara would ever make a move on the woman Kisami wanted as his own. Kisami had laid his claim on Sakura way before Deidara had even saw or heard her name. Now it was obvious whom Sakura would choose. Woman always chose the pretty man over the blue fish looking person. It would always be this way.

Kisami was now sure that Sakura would…..wait what was that he saw. Sakura was yelling at Deidara. "Get your hands of me; I don't like you that way. And if you plan on raping me I will fucking kick your ass to oblivion. You got that, **yeah**!" Who ever was around now was laughing at the odd rejection, hardly anyone turned down Deidara. Sakura moved away from Deidara with a glare and walked away, eyeing Kisami on her way out. So maybe Kisami did have a chance with her after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Reading

**Reading**

**Pairing: **Kisami/Sakura

**Rated: **T

Sakura could remember a time when reading had been a calming hobby for her to do. Now a days it was a freaking pleasure just to get a second to read. Still when she had found a hiding spot to relax and read, she had been excited. At least it would get her mind off Kisami for a moment or two. Catching up on her reading would do her some good reading was relaxing.

When Kisami had found her hiding place one day, she had been slightly disgruntled. Her hiding place was small, but comfortable. It had a small lamp and table where she put her writing material on. In addition, a small bookshelf had just enough room for what little she had of books. In all it was perfect for her small form, but Kisami's not so much. When he squeezed in she had to laugh at the way he looked all boxed in, all just because he wanted to spend time with her, in what used to be her hiding place, now turned into there special hiding place.

Kisami just liked to watch her write notes and read quietly. Sakura had a habit of biting her lip when she thought hard or concentrated. It was very alluring when she did that simple little habit of hers. Kisami didn't care that when they got out his body was aching and he could hardly walk, he just enjoyed there time spent together. Reading really was relaxing, Kisami thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Singing

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the song mentioned in this story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Singing**

**Rated : **T

Sakura never had the talent of a very good singing voice, she was in truth completely tone deaf. So when Kisami had caught her singing while cleaning her room one day, he made it an annual event to hear her lovely voice. He had argued that it was beautiful in its own way; Sakura had thought he was drunk. Sakura had to admit though, however annoying Kisami was he paid more attention to her then any male had done to her since she had hit puberty. She liked the attention Kisami bathed her with each day.

One day she found herself going over bored though when she started to sing, "Ain't no mountain high enough" by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. The lyrics seemed to strike up something in Kisami that he really wasn't sure he could control. So he stopped her singing to start up his own song. Sakura forgot all about the other song and laughed along with Kisami as they made new verses to his original song.


	7. Chapter 7: Sex

**N/A:** Sorry for the delay. MIDTERMS SUCK! Anyway, I hope you like this who ever reads it. It is my first one-shot so don't kill me, but please review.

**Warning:** **Smut, and over all sexiness, if you can't handle the heat then leave! **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sex**

**Pairing: **Kisame/Sakura

**Rated: **M

Maybe it had been she who had taken the first step, or maybe it had been Kisame. Right at the moment, she was not thinking about that. After a hard day of training and then healing, Sakura's body felt like it would crumble any minute now in fatigue. As she walked down the hallway towards her room, well she could feel that something was wasn't right. Her feet took her to a room she had never been into.

Somehow, she knew it was his. Her hand shot out to turn the doorknob before she could stop herself, the cool feel of the metal against her warm hand relaxing her somewhat. It was not locked to her relief, bit to her utter shock Kisame seemed in pain. He looked pale, the moonlight making him look down right dead. The rise and fall of his chest reassured her, but only slightly.

The opened window in the room made her shiver as she closed the door behind her. Sakura's healing instincts started flaring to life as she rushed over towards him, not caring if he had no shirt on and made her nervous. She knelt down on the side of the bed pressing her hands to his chest and sides, checking for anything unusual. Kisame's eyes shot open, looking at the small hands that pressed over his chest he looked at the owner of them. Sakura looked worried and was concentrating hard.

"Oiee, cherry blossom what you doin'" he said gently. Sakura looked up, a mixture of shock and embarrassment crossed over her features. She spoke just as gently; "I thought you were in hurt and in pain. I thought I could help". Sakura's cheeks blazed

red with embarrassment and the need to run away. She had not realized that Kisame had snaked his arms around her waist, effectively bringing her closer to the bed.

"Sakura I am in pain," Kisame said. Instantly Sakura went back to work, trying to find the source of the wound. "Kisame tell me were it hurts, I need you to tell me so I can help," Sakura said worriedly. Sakura had not realized what he had truly implied, being innocent and all. Kisame took her hand and pressed it his heart. "It hurts here. It's been hurtin' since the day I met you. I think I've fallen in love with you. Sakura, my Sakura."

Before she could say anything Kisame had placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Her words were muffled and incoherent as she responded to his bruising kiss. There tongues battling for dominance, but she let Kisame win. In between kisses, she confessed. "I….love….you….Kisame". He just hoisted her up on the bed and crushed her under his massive weight, as he pressed open-mouthed kisses all over her neck and collarbone.

Sakura gasped and moaned loudly, her hands weaved into his thick spiky blue hair. With his razor sharp teeth, he ripped off her white medic gown and was making his way up to her bra. After months of innocent touches, Kisame was hungry for the real sounds and feel of Sakura. Her whole body shook as he placed his big hands on her small, expressive breasts. Kisame groaned, she was perfect. He pinched her sensitive nipples, they responded instantly, becoming hardened rosy peaks.

Sakura arched into Kisame's mouth as he suckled her left breast. Nipping, and then biting it gently, Sakura gave a little yelp at that motion. But Sakura wanted more, and she wasn't afraid to ask. Although this was all still a bit new to her, she wasn't a complete innocent. She pulled at his pants, unzipping them and sliding her hands them, cupping his crotch brazenly. He jerked away in shock and looked down at her.

There breathing ragged and deep. Kisame got up and off the bed, taking his pants and underwear off quickly. Sakura seemed to understand as her hands headed towards her own underwear. But Kisame got there first, his teeth pulling then off savagely. She gasped as he pushed his tongue into her slick folds. Keeping a steady pase, Sakura writhed in pleasure as Kisame put pressure on her nub. Sakura held on to Kisame's shoulders as she watched his head bobbe to his ministrations.

Finally she came, her nails digging into Kisame's blue shoulder making crescent half moons as scars. Her orgasm was hard and fast, Kisame thought she looked beautiful as he kissed a path up to her parted lips. "Oh my God" was all Sakura could say. Kisame didn't give her anytime at all to come back down from her bliss as he pushed himself roughly into her. Sakura arched again, rolling her hips to the rhythm of Kisame's erratic and deep thrusts.

There bodies sweaty and hot as they rubbed together. Blue on pink, soft against hard, it was complete harmony. As the crashing waves of there orgasms wore off Sakura finally got what she wanted to say out. "What took you so long fish brains". Kisame erupted into laughter, as well as Sakura. And then stopped abruptly as he breathe hotly against her lips, "Ready for round two, cherry blossom." He was already hard and demanding inside of her. But all Sakura could think to say was, "This is going to be a long night".


	8. Chapter 8: Touch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** Chapters after seven become explicit and smexy!

**Touch**

**Pairing:** Kisame/Sakura

**Rated:** M

Blue hands ran all over Sakura's sides. Over her ribcage, brushing against her breasts. Under the valley of thick pink curls, that was already wet from wanting more. Sakura sighed with contentment, after a week of only sex, she could safely say she was Kisame's and he was hers. They had marked, and branded each other in very primal ways.

Scars, scratches and bruises were sprinkled all over there bodies. The hands did not stop though, as they traveled over the soft flare of her hips. Curving inwards to smooth over her ass. Sakura loved being touched by Kisame; it always felt so right and oh so good. It was like a drug addiction, and she was hooked to the simple but firm touches Kisame gave.

She had never felt the need to have anyone touch her. But with Kisame, she felt obliged to let him feel her silky skin. "Woman what you thinking' bout" Kisame said against her shoulder as he bit down, leaving yet another mark. "Oh nothing, just touch me already!".


	9. Chapter 9: Smell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but I own a very nice rainbow!

**Smell**

**Pairing: **Kisame/Sakura

**Rated:** T

Even after months of being more intimate with Sakura, Kisame couldn't help it. He loved to smell her hair as she passed by. The way her body smelled after sex, a sweet perfume that contained both there scents. The aroma was enough to drive Kisame wild. Like a rutting animal in mating season.

Sakura smelled the best when she just put on her perfume, but soon he mixed his with hers. Creating a unique smell, that in truth made them both wanting more of each other. It was no secret that when Sakura walked into a room, she was soon followed by Kisame's overpowering scent. And that was okay, because Kisame liked it.


	10. Chapter 10: Hear

**N/A: **First I would like to say; THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They were sexy. Also thanks for waiting so long, I hate waiting for new updated chapters for stories, but that's what I've been doing to you. So, SORRY for the delays. Bye;)

**Warning:**** Blah, blah, blah you people know what I am going to say; sexual content and blah this and blah that. ENJOY!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hear **

**Pairing:** Kisame/Sakura

**Rated:** M

Sakura screamed, the sound bouncing off the four walls that Kisame and her occupied. Her body shook with the excursion she had just gone through. She arched again, as Kisame made her orgasm again, for the fifth time that night. She closed her eyes breaking into a wide smile. Hearing Kisame pant, and go limp in her arms.

Sakura had never heard so many noises in her life. Not to say she was quiet, but still. She had never screamed during an orgasm, always preferring to stay silent. With Kisame, that seemed to pump him up. After a long day, falling into the blankets with Kisame was nice.

These noises turned her on somehow too, because it all felt and sounded new. For the past few months, these nights or even days were what they both looked forward to. Kisame moved over her body and laid next to her. Pressing his chest to her side, "I love it when you scream, honey". They both fell asleep to the sound of there breathing.


	11. Chapter 11: Sight

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own Naruto!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sight **

**Pairing: Kisame/Sakura **

**Rated: T **

Kisame watched as Sakura's breasts rose and fell. Her breathing ragged and came out in small puffs. Kisame always took Sakura when and where he felt, always demanding and rough. After a while, Sakura had gotten used to being walked in on. And with Kisame's teachings, she was no longer afraid to want him as well. The only thing he had to say to interrupters was to growl possessively.

Sakura was all his and he would keep it like that, forever if possible. The sight of this simple woman got his blood boiling, and heating up to an ultimate high. As Kisame looked into Sakura's deep green eyes, the entire world was silenced. There was so much they had together, nothing could jeopardize there love. The sight of Sakura naked and all his, made him love her even more.


	12. Chapter 12: Taste

**N/A:**** This is the last chapter for the second part of the trilogy. Please review and tell me what you think, cause after this there will only be six chapters. So bye;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto**

**Taste**

**Pairing: **Kisame/Sakura

**Rated: **M

Sakura walked into Kisame's room, that now she owned as well (her clothes were everywhere). She sat gazing out the window; it felt as if she had never even been part of Konoha. Like she had always belonged to Akatsuki, even more to Kisame. Although she thought of her friends, she had found a home here and had love from a man. The door opened and closed, and two hands settled on her waist pulling her shirt over her head.

Hot kisses trailed down her spine, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. Sakura turned around and hugged Kisame kissing him deeply. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he pulled her pants off. She rolled her hips, feeling the familiar bulge in his pants. As he placed her on the edge of the bed, pressing a hand to her wet pussy. He pushed away her panties and slid his fingers inside of her.

She gasped and pushed her hips more onto his fingers, wanting more. She would never get tired of Kisame, or what they did. He placed two more to the first, pumping in and out quickly, then slow to torture her. She urged him on with moans and whispers of his name. He tasted his name on her lips as he kissed her. Sakura fell back as her orgasm crashed over her.

Kisame crawled over her body as he placed his knee between her thighs. Putting the three fingers into her mouth, letting Sakura taste herself. She licked the sticky substance from his fingers. Kisame lowered his head onto her forehead kissing her gently. When they broke apart, he gathered her into her arms, there bodies tangled together.

"You know I'm not good with words, right cherry blossom." Kisame said gruffly as Sakura nodded looking up at him. "You also know that we've been like this for almost a year…. Now don't interrupt kunoichi, let me finish. I don't say this a lot but…. I love you." Kisame held her more tightly to himself, as if she would leave. "What I'm trying to say is…. Will you be my wife, woman?" Sakura cried with happiness as she said yes, and she meant it for those who thought she was crazy.


End file.
